


Games

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, F/M, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Both gifs linked are NSFW, open at your own discretion





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Both gifs linked are NSFW, open at your own discretion

[Based on this NSFW Gif](http://www.sex.com/pin/21757568-fingering-pussy-and-handjob-under-the-table/) and [this post](https://kittenofdoomage.tumblr.com/post/165701848772/gabriel-x-reader-nsfw)

You leant against the back of the chair, watching as Gabriel and Sam walked in after going for a piss. 

"Hey darlin'" Gabriel smiled, kissing your cheek. You blushed and looked down, the relationship was still something new to everyone, but Gabriel was evidently more comfortable than you were. You smiled and rubbed his side, resting your head on his shoulder.

A while later, you were looking over the menu with Gabriel when you felt something change, but you couldn't identify what it was. And you didn't until it was too late.  
"Alrighty then guys" a waitress said, blatantly checking Sam out.   
"What can I get y'all?" She asked.  
"Uh ahem, the salad please" Sam said awkwardly, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.  
"Greasiest thing you got sugar" Dean responded, trailing his eyes down the waitress's body.  
"Uh the uh chicken burger" you said, hiding the hitch in your voice. Gabriel had chosen that exact moment to start teasing your clit.

"Nothing for me, thanks" Gabriel said, watching as the waitress checked him out before leaving.

"Excuse me" Dean smirked. You rolled your eyes, trying to not make it too obvious that Gabriel was fingering you.   
"So, (Y/N), did you get any more info on the vamp in Cali?" Sam asked.  
"Y-yeah" you stuttered. He frowned, but didn't question anything.  
"Three deaths, all same way, punctu-re holes to the neck and blood loss" You said, biting your lip to hide the gasps threatening to leave.  
"You okay?" Sam asked, clearly concerned. You nodded and smiled, slipping your hands into Gabriel's jeans and pulling him out, stroking him beneath the table. /Thank god for the table cloth/ Gabriel smirked and added a second finger, rubbing with his thumb slightly. You bit your lip, coughing to hide a moan.  
"Are you sure you're okay, (Y/N)?" Sam asked, just as your orgasm hit you. You bit your tongue, hiding your moans. Gabriel smirked and came a moment later, snapping his fingers. You were both fully dressed again, but the main difference was the feel of a plug inside of you.

 _Two can play at this game._ you smirked, unbuttoning your blouse slightly as the food came. Gabriel's eyes didn't leave your chest, and he wasn't subtle about it either.  
"I'm fine Sam, just tired. Think I had a hot flush too" you lied, putting some salt onto your fries. Sam nodded and started eating his salad. You looked up and Gabriel's eyes hadn't left your chest yet.  
"Gabe, eyes up here hun'" you smirked. Gabriel blushed and nodded.   
“I know” He chuckled, slowly dragging his eyes up your body. You smirked and rubbed his thigh.  
“Excuse me” Sam said, before walking to the bathroom.  
“God you know how to kill a guy” Gabriel muttered.  
“Says the one who had his magic fingers inside of me” You hissed. Gabriel smirked and kissed you gently, cupping your cheek as he deepened it. You groaned slightly.  
“You realise that when we get back to the hotel, you’re not getting sleep” You growled. Gabriel shivered slightly, arousal thick in his eyes. You smirked before turning back to your food.   
“I think I should go to the little boys room” He said, lust thick in his voice.   
“You do that and you won’t have me later” You smirked. Gabriel shifted in his seat, rolling his hips until he was eventually able to remove the friction he had.

  


 

 


End file.
